This invention relates to an ice cream making machine incorporating a cold storage container.
Ice making machines for household use which are presently commercially available, may be classed in two general types: a first type comprises a container for the mixture to be whisked, adapted for application to a motor unit driving a stirring paddle revolving inside the container. The required whisking temperature is achieved by placing the motor unit and container attached thereto in a refrigerating medium. A second machine type comprises, additionally to the container and motor unit, a small refrigerating system dimensioned to keep the container at the whisking temperature.
Both such prior machines have some deficiencies which are made apparent, for those of the first type, by a significantly low refrigerating power, and for those of the second type, by a fairly complex construction involving excessively high manufacturing costs in relation to the particular category of users for whom they are intended. Other disadvantages of prior machines are to be seen in that visual monitoring of the whisking process, use of the container outside of the refrigerating medium, and effectuation of different ice cream tastes are not allowed.